Desiree's quest
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: one shot centering around Desiree and her biggest problem.


Desiree stared at her friends, as she spoke her mind a few seconds ago, she was planning to go to the one place where she knew was sacred in the hearts of all rangers who came before the Lost Galaxy,

"Why are you going to desert?" Hunter asked.

"Because there is a place in the Angel Grove desert that is sacred in the hearts of all past Rangers, I must go there to come to terms with the fact, I have the evil Green Ranger within my soul," Desiree answered leaving out the identities of the past rangers. There were too many teams to remember all their civilian names,

Angelica nodded, "Go, and be safe."

"Thanks Sis," Desiree stated as she gave her twin a soft mental caress to show she really appreciated it,

"Do you really have to go alone. Why can't one of us go with you?" Shane asked, Desiree fought the urge to roller her eyes, at her leader.

"This is something, I must do on my own," Desiree answered.

She picked her red-orange backpack, and turned and left Ninja Ops. The true reason she was going, she wanted to put an end to the green ranger and by do so she needed something personal of his, she hoped to find the Green Power Coin,

"**You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm part of you.**" the Sinister voice stated

"I can try," replied Desiree as she fisted her hand wanting to punch Tommy's darker side in the face. "I hate it when disembodied voices talk to me,"

"**Makes you look crazy doesn't it?**" asked the Evil Ranger,

Desiree ignored the voice, and proceed to ninja streak to the Angel Grove desert, she looked up at the massive rocks, and sighed.

"**I still don't understand why you're doing this, why can't you just let me destroy the world already?**" The Evil Ranger asked again,

"First off, you are nothing but a leftover from Mighty Morphing era, and I'll suffer in the Cavern of lost ninjas before I'll ever let you out, I'm looking for that power coin if it kills me," Desiree replied.

The fire ninja looked around the rocks where the Ranger legacy began, here in this very spot, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zach, and Kimberly, (Desiree still wondered how someone like miss preppy valley girl could be chosen to defeat the earth) made the life altering decision that would ripple down the line of every teenager, and young adult to wield the power of the morphing grid,

She walked up the path, well what looked like a path to where the ruins of the power chamber where, when She and Angelica were still in Angel Grove, TJ the former Red Turbo, Tommy's Successor to the power explained how the chamber was destroyed by Divatox, then two years later, the Rangers' first mentor gave his life to save earth and the rest of the galaxy from evil. Only to have it show back up, in a way the evil green ranger was right, evil never dies.

She gasped at the destruction that was still there, '_How one on earth didn't anyone see this. I mean there should be airplanes flying over head, no one sees this?_'

"**This is what I imagined I would do to this place,**" commented the green ranger.

"Will you shut it, I don't care about what you want or don't want; stupid evil creature." growled Desiree as she flopped down on a fallen beam, that should have been rusted after all the years passing by.

"Talking to one self isn't a good sign," a voice spoke, "But I doubt you are talking to yourself."

Desiree turned and saw a woman, with shoulder length brown hair and had some red highlights if the sun just hit it right, with brown eyes that held a bit of sadness at being in a place that was once held a powerful sage. She didn't know who this woman is but she didn't feel the need to defend herself.

The woman blinked at her, "You are too young to know about this place, how did you find it?"

"My friend told me about this place, I thought it could help me," Desiree replied.

"**I know her, She's my empress, but has happened to her?**" questioned Green Ranger, as he struggled to break free.

Desiree gripped her head, as she felt the Ranger trying to break free. "Leave me alone, I want nothing more do with Tommy's evil ranger self!"

The woman started as she heard the name Tommy, then she felt it. Dark magic, that use to be her magic when she was still known as Rita Repulsa. She forgot about not knowing this girl, she needed help and quick.

Rita now known as the Mystic Mother, but she still used her old name when walking about in the human world, "I never regretted choosing Tommy to wield the green ranger powers, I don't understand how your dealing with the remains of the evil ranger?"

"Because Tommy is my brother, I'm Desiree Oliver,"

"A civilian shouldn't deal with this," the woman replied.

"I'm not a civilian or haven't you been around lately to learn about Lothor?" Desiree asked, "By the way what's your name?"

"Second answer first, I was known at Rita Repulsa, I've always come here on this day to pay my respects to a being who helped me see the light short of speak," Rita answered, "I'm still trying to atone for my actions against the earth, I think I have a way to help you."

Rita reached into her pocket of her jeans, "Time has a funny way of repeating itself, I had this coin first and it was lost during the time when my husband and I cloned Tommy to recreated the green ranger, and it seems, I was to get this again,"

She held out her hand, a golden coin embossed with what appeared to be a claw mark on it was resting in the palm of her hand.

"**My power coin, I can reclaim my power and the world will be destroyed!**" The green Ranger exclaimed.

Desiree repeated the words, and Rita laughed.

"That's where he is wrong." Rita explained, "Here take it,"

Desiree reached out and took the coin with her right hand the same arm that has the scar, she felt the green aura of the ranger fill the coin. But what really shocked her was Rita placing her hand over the coin and a bright white light shown.

The coin was normal again,

"I have purified the evil within the coin, I will entrust it to you," Rita stated.

"I promise you and Zordon, this coin shall never fall into the hands of evil." Desiree vowed.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the rangers, and this is a one shot. Going on at the same time the next chapter of Ninja Storm Fire and Ice, that will be posted as soon as I write it lol.


End file.
